Christmas Lights
by Scratch
Summary: A stupidly sappy fic where Duo and Hilde take a walk to look at Christmas lights...


Christmas Lights By: Scratch  
  
  
Hilde shivered as she put on her thick, warm winter coat. She was   
thinking. Thinking about how crazy she was.  
  
"Why did I even keep this date?" she asked herself.  
  
She and her boyfriend, Duo, had made a date to take a walk and look   
at the beautiful Christmas lights that were up this time of year. There was   
one problem that they hadn't thought of though. It was freezing.   
As Hilde zipped up her coat and put on a hat, she looked out the   
window. The ground was covered in a blanket of soft, powdery-white snow. And   
even still there were beautiful large snowflakes floating to the ground   
heavily.  
  
"It's even cold inside the house," Hilde said through chattering   
teeth.  
  
At last Duo arrived. He was, of course, wearing thick clothing as   
well.  
  
"Hey Hilde, you have to check out the sky!" he said dramatically.  
  
"What's with it?" she asked.  
  
"Just c'mon, Hilde," Duo said.  
  
She stepped out along with Duo into the cold night air. She looked   
up.  
  
"Wow!" she cried.  
  
The sky was a boundaryless black, like velvet, studded with diamond-  
like stars. But there were millions of them. Millions of tiny stars streched   
across the endless sky. And to top it all off, it was a full moon, pretty and   
glowing, to complete the picture. Even if it was freezing, it was the perfect   
night for a romantic walk.  
  
"Well, let's go, Hilde," Duo said.  
  
And, the couple set out into the night. They walked in a pleasant   
silence, listening to the snow crunch under their feet. They passed the   
beautiful lights displays, each varying and wonderful in its own way. Trees   
covered in multi-colored lights, white dignified lights trimming the houses.   
It looked perfectly magical.   
Duo was uncharacteristically quiet. It was obvious he was   
thinking about something.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Duo?" Hilde asked.  
  
"Well..." Duo said hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "Well...   
I've always thought about... what I'd do... when the war is... over."  
  
"And?" questioned Hilde.  
  
"And... I now know what I want," he said. "I want it to be just   
like this. This beautiful, frosty evening... here alone with you."  
  
"Duo..." Hilde murmured, and moved closer to him.  
  
There was something about Duo this evening; he wasn't his normal   
joking self. His blue eyes seemed more occupied than playful.  
  
"Ooh, my hands are cold. Darn! I forgot gloves," said Hilde.  
  
"So did I," said Duo, and he took her hand and wrapped it   
tightly in his.  
  
"Better?" he said, and some of the playfulness returned to his   
eyes.  
  
"Much," said Hilde with a smile. "Thanks."  
  
Duo and Hilde forgot where they were walking, and finally   
reached a destination.  
  
It was a large frozen pond, the ice shone like glass. The moon   
was directly overhead. But the prettiest thing about it was that beyond the   
pond, there was a tall pine tree, covered in the most fantastic colored   
lights. It was simply dazzling.  
  
"Let's go sit down under that tree," said Duo, and Hilde   
wondered what he had in mind.  
  
They walked around the large pond, and reached the pine tree.   
They sat down underneath its fragrant branches.  
  
Hilde sat close to Duo, shivering and trying to get warm. She   
looked up into the branches of the tree bursting with color, and down, back   
into Duo's deep blue eyes. They still had the tint of thoughtfulness there.  
  
"Duo... I love you," she said.  
  
Duo looked back over his pretty girlfriend. Her petite, pink-  
with-cold skinned face, her nice smile, her dark, snow-covered hair,  
and the playful blue eyes that matched his own.  
  
"I love you, too, Hilde," he said, and pulled her close to   
him. His lips brushed hers, and they shared a warming kiss.  
  
"Yes, this is how I want it when the fight is over," Duo said.   
I want to be with you... under the Christmas lights."  
  



End file.
